


Bedlam

by etoiledunord



Series: Comment Fic [7]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M, Porn, Prison Sex, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoiledunord/pseuds/etoiledunord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mohinder's at his lowest, Sylar appears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedlam

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Never Say Never Meme](http://etoile-dunord.livejournal.com/13093.html). For ladywilde80, who challenged me with "Sylar and Mohinder make dirty in a jail cell. Total PWP. No basis in realism."

Mohinder had been sleeping on his stomach in his cot when he felt a warm body descend to hover over his own and a wisp of hot breath fall onto his ear. He opened his eyes and felt disoriented by the strangely shaped shadows the sparse light was throwing onto the wall at the back of his cell. He tried to focus, but his mind was too hazy; he hadn't eaten in three days.

" _Is this Bedlam?_ " he asked.

" _Not yet,_ " Sylar's voice rasped in his ear.

~~~

The concrete of the wall was cold and hard, and it scraped Mohinder’s elbow when he was thrown against it. He didn’t notice, though—he was too fixated on what the man behind him ( _it’s Sylar, it has to be Sylar, please let this really be Sylar_ ) was doing to him. A knee forced his legs apart, and warm fingers traced their way up his cold, bare thighs to his ass. A mouth was ravaging his neck and shoulders, leaving bite marks and bruises and blood mingled with saliva. An erection pressed against his lower back, full and heavy. A fist pulled at his hair.

“ _Yes_ ,” Mohinder growled out through clenched teeth as a finger slipped inside of him and twisted. “ _More. Sylar... More._ ” A second finger was added, and he grunted, pushing himself back onto it. “ _Oh, God._ ”

Suddenly, the fingers were gone, and Mohinder heard a series of wet noises. The erection that had been against his lower back took the place of the fingers, now slicked up. Mohinder remained perfectly still, waiting, and, for a second that felt like forever, he thought he might die of anticipation. When he was finally penetrated with one long stroke, he let out a loud groan of satisfaction, letting his head fall to rest against the wall in front of him.

He didn’t have long to enjoy the moment of fulfilment, though. Mohinder felt a roll of hips as he was pulled out of almost all the way before suddenly being pushed back into with a force that made him gasp. Again, it happened, and again, building into a relentless rhythm that left Mohinder dizzy.

The mouth was back on his neck, licking a wet path up to his ear, where it bit down on the lobe, tugging hard. “ _You feel so good, Mohinder_ ,” he heard Sylar whisper. “ _I could never get enough of being inside you._ ”

Meeting him thrust for agonizing thrust, all Mohinder could say in reply was “ _Ungh... Please, Sylar._ ”

The angle changed with a shift in weight distribution as a hand reached around in front of Mohinder and grabbed his aching erection, jerking him off in time with the thrusts. Every breath, every last ounce of energy Mohinder had was being focused on the exquisite sensations of what was being done to him, on making sure it kept going, no matter what. There was no question, his sanity depended on it.

When the rhythm began to speed up and become erratic, though, Mohinder lost what little control over his body he’d had left. As he heard Sylar’s whispers growing most insistent from behind him (" _Mohinder, oh! I’m going to – god!_ ") he could feel a burning deep inside him that was growing, blazing through him. He came hard, shouting Sylar’s name and hearing it echo within the small cell. Sylar followed right after with a hoarse cry of his own, collapsing against Mohinder’s back, pinning him against the wall.

Mohinder felt Sylar pull out and step away. With no strength left and no one to hold him up, he collapsed to the floor, feeling hot and cold, alive and dead, all at once.

“ _I’ll come back for you_ ,” he heard Sylar say.


End file.
